G'kota
Tanicus is home to a variety of lizard folk, among themselves called the G'kota (guh KO tah). Their society is grounded in worship of the draconic gods and both fear and veneration of dragons. They are divided into five tribes, each with coloration and variations in stature tied to their homelands. The proud Gel tribes have gray and tan scales and short, thick bodies that serve them well in their mountain homes. The Volk tribes have darker scales in green tones and long, lean bodies that help them blend in with the swampy surroundings of their homelands. The Kass reside in the grasslands, as is reflected in their short, sleek bodies and lighter green and yellow-brown scales. The tall, lean Sarn have scales that are darker brown and evergreen, making them difficult to spot among the trees of the forest. Finally, there are the Skinks, the malicious outcasts of the G'kota. They are the shortest of the lizard folk tribes with dark scales in green and black patterns. They are wholly corrupt and violent, and they would be a greater threat if not for their own suspicions and ambitions that prevent the scattered Skink tribes from uniting under a single warlord's banner. They are not suitable as player characters. Regardless of their tribe, all G'kota have similar basic racial modifiers and bonuses. Variations between tribes are denoted in the race's description where they apply. Game Information *Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score is increased by 2. You raise another ability score based on your subrace, as identified: Gel and Volk: +1 Constitution; Kass: +1 Dexterity; and Sarn: +1 Wisdom. *Age. G'kota have shorter lives than most of the civilized races. They are considered adults at the age of 12 and rarely live beyond 60 years. Those who age beyond 6 decades are revered as the blessed elders of their tribes. *Alignment. G'kota tend towards neutrality, spanning from lawful (Gel and Sarn) to chaotic (Kass). They tend to be more concerned with their tribes than with ethical concepts, but they tend more towards good than evil. *Size. G'kota range in size from 5 to 7 feet tall, depending on their tribe. The Gel and Kass tend to be on the lower end of the size scale, with the Volk and Sarn leaning towards the high end. No matter your tribe, however, your size is Medium. *Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You have a swim speed equal to your walking speed. *Built for Survival: You gain proficiency with the Athletics skill. You gain your proficiency bonus on Wisdom (survival) checks within your native environments, doubling your proficiency bonus if you are already proficient with the survival skill. *Scaly Folk: Your natural, unarmored armor class is 12 plus your Dexterity modifier. You have natural weapons, claws and fangs, with which you are proficient, dealing 1d3 and 1d6 damage, respectively. *Cold Blooded: You have resistance to heat and fire attacks, but are at a disadvantage to save versus cold and ice damage or effects. *Hold Breath: You can hold your breath for a number of minutes equal to your Constitution score before you risk drowning. Category:Races